Kewayne Uchetsei
Kewayne Uchetsei (痛いねらが言う柯方法, Uchetsei Kewayne) is a high rank shinobi who was raised and has worked for three different villages. He is half Uchiha, his other bloodline being an instinct clan which vanished with time. He was born in Konohagakure, but when he was 6 years old moved to Sunagakure. When he turned 8 he fled from Sunagakure and would not reappear until he was about 14 years of age for the Chūnin Exams where he represented Otogakure. He managed to attain Anbu rank in between the time skip of Part I and Part II. He was known for his powerful genjutsu that is said to be good enough to make even someone of Jonin level squeal with ease. This is why he has been given the moniker of the Mind Break Ninja. (忍者を破る気 Ninja o yaburu ki) Appearance Kewayne has a typical build. He is somewhat muscular, but it is nothing worth nothing. He has black hair that is spiked and somewhat out of control, yet can easily sway in the wind as if it were long hair. His eyes are brown, with a gold like ring on the outer edges that seem to fade in and out perfectly. He often wears a black shirt with a high collar. On the right shoulder is the legendary mark of the Uchiha clan. On his left shoulder is a symbol designed to look like a drop of blood. He wears beige shorts similar to that of Sasuke's. He wears sandals that strap onto his foot that have paper bombs hidden inside of them for combat needs. Background Kewayne was born to a great sand shinobi named Tetsu Ketsei and an Uchiha woman Shekora Uchiha. She is the sister of Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. With that Kewayne is Sasuke and Itachi's cousin which was always an issue for the young boy when he finally aligned with the Leaf Village. Tetsu was too loyal to Sunagakure to stay with Shekora in Konoha, but she stayed in Konohagakure. Shekora took in Kewayne and his older sister Tikara. When Kewayne was six, Shekora died of a disease and with no other potential guardian, he moved to the Sand Village with his father. For two years he lived with his father, until about three months before the Uchiha massacre when Kewayne woke up in his bedroom. When he emerged, he found his sister and father in a pool of their own blood. This tramua awoke his Sharingan as he ran from his home. He was found by Orochumaru who took him in with the hope of taking Kewayne's body until Orochimaru found and favored Sasuke. Kewayne was then chosen by Orochimaru to work with two of Orochimaru's other henchman in his plans to attack and destroy Konoha. Kewayne convinces them to betray Orochimaru alongside him as the Chūnin Exams progressed. After their betrayal, he endured a lot of tests, but managed to earn the trust of Konohagakure as he became one of their best Shinobi. Personality Kewayne's personality changes many times throughout the series. He starts off with a gentleman like attitude. However, when in battle, he enjoys seing his opponent in pain. He does not like to kill in this stage, but he has the ability to do so. After he is defeated by Gaara, his views change drastically as he becomes a kind and considerate Shinobi and he remains this way for a long time. In Part II it is apparent that his hatred for Orochimaru has grown and has been eating at him as he develops a more rebellious, and aggressive side. After learning the truth of his families demise and knowing Orochimaru only had a part in it, he returned to his old side, but his lust for hatred was obvious. He is easily angered, but is fairly smart and a decent strategist which is why he is often considered the leader among the students of Team 9, or Team Anko. Abilities Being a half Uchiha, Kewayne obtained the Sharingan eye. Alongside the Sharingan, he does have potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. His Ketsei bloodline raises his blood temperature to abnormal levels. This allow his fire jutsu to be much more deadly, and it also gives him more resistance to high temperature. However, it leaves him vulnerable to cold temperatures. The Ketsei bloodline also makes his blood a good weapon. If an opponent ingests Kewayne's blood, he can use his blood to constrict and complicate the chakra network making it expand more chakra for certain moves and that much harder to maintain chakra control. If an entire spoon full of blood enters the body, Kewayne can make his victims heart explode from the inside. The main issue with such a technique is this damages Kewayne's heart slightly shortening his life a total of three years every time he uses it.